Dragonknight
by LittleWhiteWolfPuppy
Summary: Serah Dragonknight is an 11 year old just about to start her new year at Hogwarts. Everything seems to be going fine until nightmares and pain start to happen. Can someone be Good AND Evil?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SERAH, CHRISTOPHER, SERENA, AND LOGAN.**_  
Chapter 1  
I know I was dreaming. Running through the woods, hearing all of the creatures of the night. Smelling the blood of woodland victims. I was a wolf, rambling through the trees. This was the same every night, which was why I was awoken by a very incessant tapping. Only half awake I opened one eye to look at the clock. 7:48 AM. Falling back to sleep, that annoying tapping continued. Not being a morning person, I flung my blanket off grumpily. In the morning sunlight, a tawny owl with giant gold, impatient eyes was holding a letter in it's beak. So excited I was jolted wide awake as I wrenched the window open. The owl flew in, dropped the letter, and left, relieved to leave. Falling on the bed with joy, I snatched the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green ink to  
Ms. Serah Dragonknight  
5 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
I have been waiting 11 years for this moment! I am Serah Dragonknight. Daughter of Christopher and Serena Dragonknight. Soon to be witch!

"I just can't believe it came!" I cried to my mother as I sat at the table.

"Well, you knew it would come eventually dear. You did turn 11 yesterday."

My parents went to Hogwarts as well. That's where they met. My mother was in Ravenclaw. Tall, tiny, and with a horrible temper. Mess with her and you wish you'd never been born! She has waist length pure white hair and bright blue eyes that stand out on her pale skin. She mostly spends her time raising me and keeping my father out of trouble. She also is a vet at Hogwarts for the owls and other creatures. My father was in Gryffindor. Boy, he's a trouble maker, that one. He's very tall, skinny but muscular, with red hair and bright green eyes. He was a star Qudditch captain. He was also the Keeper. When he wasn't practicing, sneaking into the forest was a favorite hobby. My mother was always the "hard-to-get" gal and my father accepted the challenge. They had most of their classes together and after a while they just clicked. My father loved Hogwarts so much he became the new flying teacher. I'm looking forward to that! An interesting thing about my parents is they look very young for their age. Mom is 35 and Dad is 38, but they look like teenagers. One time, when walking around London late at night, a police officer asked us if our parents knew we were wandering the streets...

"How are my princesses, this morning?" Dad yawned as he collapsed at the table.  
"Daddy, look what I got!" I ran and jumped into his lap.  
"Looks like we'll be paying a visit to Diagon Alley." He said looking at my book list.  
"Your father will have to take you. I have to help Mrs. Tomson with her gnome problem."  
Mrs. Tomson is an elderly lady whose garden is always infested with random creatures. This time gnomes. Mom helps her when she can. With a flick of her wand, the dishes continued to wash and her sweat pants and tank top, changed to a t-shirt and jean shorts. She kissed us good-bye, grabbed some toast and Apparated. I can't wait to do that!

I stood in front of my full length mirror making sure everything was in place. Long pure white hair like my mother's, with red tips. Yes, it's natural. I was tall for my age and skinny. The strangest thing about me is my blue and green eyes rimmed with red. I absolutely love them. I chose a black t-shirt with a hippogryph on it and jean shorts. My family share about the same fashion sense. We rock the t-shirt, jean trend. About to walk out of my room, I spotted Vernon Dursley leaving for work. Harry Potter lived with those horrible muggles. The worst part is he doesn't even know about our world. Dumbledore asked my parents and Mrs. Figg to keep an eye on him but reveal nothing. Poor dude. I only saw him once. He goes to a muggle school, but I'm homeschooled until Hogwarts. Wonder if the Dursleys will even let him go. He also got his letter, didn't he?

I love Diagon Alley. Living in a muggle neighbor, visits here are weekly. Dad was gawking at the new Nimbus Two Thousand through the store window, even though he's had one since the day it came out. Another downside about living with muggles is that Dad has to wait until school to fly. With all my books in hand, I asked,  
"Ready to get my robes and wand?"  
"Sure."

About a half hour later I had brand new robes and a new wand. 10 inches with dragon heart strings. As we walked out of Ollivanders, my dad sent me to get ice cream while he got my animal. I'm deathly afraid of frogs, so I hoped he wouldn't get me one. Of course, knowing my dad, he just might...  
_**Please review! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, with three scoops of milk chocolate ice cream, I was impatiently waiting for my father. Wizards and witches alone, or with friends and family, bustled around the shops. I saw fellow students also shopping for the school year, but didn't recognize any faces. I've never left my muggle neighbor, expect Diagon Alley. I've spent time in the neighborhood park, but the kids seemed to stay away. It seems lonely, but it's not too bad. Teachers from Hogwarts visit my parents. Most of the teachers have known me since I was born. Dumbledore and McGonagall are my favorite. They also visit the most.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice Quirrell, standing in front of me.  
"G-good afternoon, M-ms. Dragonknight."  
I jumped even with his stuttered greeting. He gave me a weak simile. He wore black robes with a strange purple turban.  
"Good Afternoon Professor!"  
"R-ready to s-start your n-new y-y-year?" He asked.  
"I'm really excited!" I replied.  
I've never met him, just heard that he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked out of place. He just kept looking at me. I was feeling uncomfortable, but our eyes locked, and I couldn't look away. It seemed like forever until Dad showed up.  
"Quirrell! Good to see ya!"  
Quirrell jumped even higher than I did.  
He didn't answer my father, just walked away...weird...  
"Has he always been that jumpy and stuttery?" I questioned Dad.  
"No. Something about a vampire."  
"He doesn't seem like a Dark Arts teacher."  
"He's tougher than he looks!"

I was so wrapped up in the strange fellow I didn't realize the beautiful creature Dad was holding. It was a green falcon with blue wing feathers. Sharp, yellow eyes studied me curiously. I felt a connection. I took his black iron cage and goggled at my new companion. I was speechless. Sitting back down, setting him carefully next to me, I took what was left of my cone and offered it through the bars. He looked at me and delicately took it between his beautiful blue and black tipped beak. Watching him enjoy, I looked at my father. He was still standing but watching me, his emerald eyes full of emotion. He loves to see me happy.  
"Is it a boy?" I quietly asked, watching this amazing animal.  
"Yes."  
The falcon was still watching me, eyes scanning my face.  
"I think I'll name him Logan!"  
"Sounds awesome!"  
Dad taking my cauldron filled with my books and other supplies, we headed to the Leaky Cauldron. We use their fireplace to travel by floo powder.  
"Dad, will Logan be okay?" I worryingly asked.  
"He should be."

It turned out that Logan was just fine. We stepped into our living room and I headed upstairs. I went right to my nightstand and set Logan's cage down. I turned the little lock. He jumped on my bed and stretched his green and blue wings. I expected him to zoom around but he just sat there. Scaring me, he took flight and landing on my shoulder, affectionally nibbled my ear. I stroked his wing and the feathers were like silk.

All of a sudden, there was a crash down stairs. Logan glided to my bed as I heard my mother yell,  
"YOU DIDN'T!"  
Running out my door, down the stairs, stumbling down the last, I saw my father dodging blasts of blue light from my mother.  
"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, CHRISTOPHER!"  
BLAST!  
"COME HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"  
BLAST!  
The blasts hit random items, smashing them to pieces. All the while, my dad dodging. This went on until, Mom fuming, stomped upstairs and slammed their door shut. Everything was still.  
"Is she gone?"  
Dad was peeked from behind the sofa.  
"What did you do this time?!"  
He grinned ear from ear.  
"Put a dead frog down her shirt."  
He stood up brushed pieces of dirt off his shirt and flicked his wand. Everything cleaned and was put back into place.  
"Dad...I wonder why she even married you..."

I was about to walk upstairs when a sudden pain shot through my body, I cried out and fell to the floor. I heard Dad call out my name and felt his arms around me. I heard my mother as I past out against my father's chest.


End file.
